


Goodbye

by xDarkLoki



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bearded Steve Rogers, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Honeymoon, Married Couple, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:37:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8589394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDarkLoki/pseuds/xDarkLoki
Summary: Reader loves Steve's new beard and tries to convince her husband to keep it as they are about to leave the place of their honeymoon.





	

While the soft rays of the summer sun shone through the curtains of your hotel bedroom, you turned your body to the side and slowly opened your (e/c) eyes to see the face of your blond and handsome husband asleep with a soft smile on his face that he had never had in his sleep since the war.

Wandering your left hand on the side of Steve's face, your diamond ring sparkled with a thousand flashing fires as you made your way down to his cheek and your fingers finally ghosted over the strong jaw you always loved to kiss.

This time it was different, Steve had a light beard of a week he grew during your honeymoon in Hawaii. Little did he know was that you loved it, especially when he placed his softest kisses on your neck. The sensation was tickly, but incredibly sensual coming from this man.

“Good morning, sleeping beauty,” you whispered when the soldier dared to wake up and he smiled lazily as he wrapped his arms around you to pull you closer to his muscular chest.

“Good morning, Mrs. Rogers,” he responded proud to call you his wife and you giggled, “what’s funny?” He asked, kicking a brow and you pecked his lips.

“I love when you call me this,” you confessed.

“Better get used to it; this is your name for the rest of our lives,” the soldier sassed.

“You’re a dork. Do you know that?” Words said, Steve laughed and made your heart flutter at the same time while your hand still scratched on the hairs on his cheek.

“You have a little obsession with this beard, don’t you?”

“Not my fault if bearded Steve Rogers triggered a new passion inside me!” You announced, but the thought that it was the day you had to get back to New York made you pout.

“You know I’m shaving today, right?” He asked and rolled for you to be on top.

“Keep it,” you whined and Steve laughed.

“I can’t, it’s not very Captain America to have a beard.”

“Who cares? Your wife tells you to keep it,” you exclaimed, and he rolled his eyes.

“Y/N, it’s part of the job,” the super soldier exclaimed, and you hid your face on the crook of his neck as a response. “Y/N?”

“…”

“Silent treatment now.”

“Nope, just let me enjoy this until you go shave,” you murmured, and began to trail some kisses along his neck to his jaw and your husband closed his eyes, “I really thought you couldn’t look hotter, Captain.”

Steve smiled and you hummed the scent of his cologne that printed on the warm skin of his chest while his hands moved to yours and he placed kisses on your wedding ring.

“It’s decided, you keep this beard. It’s an order,” you pretended, but failed miserably. It really wasn’t your thing to play this role, even when you were friends with the rest of the Avengers.

“Oh, really?” Steve chuckled, arching an eyebrow and you nodded enthusiastically.

“Yep, you’re not alone now.” The grin on your face was quickly replaced by a squeak when he rolled your bodies. As he hovered over you, it was his turn to attach his lips on your skin while his beard scratched against it, making you shiver just like the moment you realized you had deeply fallen in love with him.

“This beard needs a tribute. I have time for a proper goodbye?” You asked breathlessly and your husband moved his head to look at the clock on the nightstand.

“Plenty,” Steve smiled and you didn’t wait long before his lips met yours in a fervent kiss.

**THE END.**

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in loooove with Chris beard and him in general *wink*, obviously I wanted to write a shot with Steve and a light beard.  
> Hope you enjoyed. xx


End file.
